


Ancients Swim Nude

by gemshower



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Communal Shower, Embarrassment, F/M, Forced Nudity, Hot Tub, M/M, Public Nudity, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Unashamed Nudity, nudifier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemshower/pseuds/gemshower
Summary: John, Rodney, Ronon, and Teyla discover a swimming pool in Atlantis, but are surprised to find that nudity is technologically enforced by an Ancient device.More chapters coming soon.
Relationships: Rodney McKay & John Sheppard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. The Pool Room

“Hey, I found some spots in the city I think we should check out,” Rodney said excitedly as he approached John, who was sitting alone in a lounge area.

“I thought we were supposed to be taking a day off today,” John said, scowling. “Can’t this wait till we’re back on the clock?”

“For your information, this _is_ about taking the day off,” Rodney retorted. “I had this on the back burner for a while, what with saving the galaxy every few weeks and all, but I’ve found entries describing various Ancient recreational facilities, and I thought today would be the perfect chance to take a look at some of them.”

“Ancient recreational facilities?” John replied, unconvinced. “I figured the Ancients just sat around meditating whenever they weren’t working. You know, ascension and all that.”

“Well, obviously, they indulged in some worldly pleasures, too. Listen to this: apparently, there are rooms full of augmented reality games of all sorts! Strategy games, fighting games, musical games—”

“Whoa, whoa,” cut in John. “I thought we went through all that already. With that “game” that turned out to be controlling those competing societies?”

“Hey, I know for a fact that these are _game_ games, plain and simple – no hijinks, no higher purpose, just fun. In fact, I first found out about them after that whole embarrassment, partly because I wanted to know if there were any more of those real life Civ games anywhere around here, and partly because I wanted to see if there were any real, actual games around here. I was afraid the Ancients were just a bunch of workaholics, who only used games as serious teaching tools—”

“Alright, I get it. You found the Ancient version of a video arcade. Full of boring old games. I can’t say I’m interested.”

“Well come on, I was hoping we could do something together,” Rodney whined, annoyed that John wasn’t as excited as he was about the Ancient… well, “video arcade” was as good a term as any – in fact, that made it seem even cooler to Rodney. “Here, how about this? I found several areas I think the Ancients called ‘interpretation centers.’ Basically, they had various setups that conveyed information about their exploration and inventions in dramatic, engaging ways. Imagine, the Ancients telling their own stories of their proudest accomplishments—”

“A museum. You’re talking about an Ancient museum. I’ll pass.” John didn’t think Rodney’s ideas of fun sounded like very much fun.

Rodney became even more irritated, rocking forward and flaring his nostrils for a moment before tapping his tablet a few times then grinning triumphantly. “Here, how about this, then? An Ancient swimming pool. Actually, they called it a natatorium, and it was for more than just swimming laps, but I thought I’d save you the trouble of coming up with some clever but obnoxious simplification of what I said.”

“I appreciate your concern, Rodney. After all, my brain is one of the most valuable assets on this mission, and I wouldn’t want to overtax it.” This quip earned John a glare from Rodney. “What? Hit too close to home? I could swear you said something like that at least once, and you weren’t being ironic.”

“Let’s just get back on topic,” Rodney stammered. “Are you in or not?”

“Sure, why not. It’s been a while since I got to swim in a heated pool. The beaches on the mainland are great, but there’s something about the smell of chlorine—”

“It’s highly unlikely that the Ancients used chlorine in their pools, given the type of sanitation technology we’ve seen around the city—”

“Forget it,” grumbled John. “Show me where this pool is, and I’ll grab my suit and meet you there.”

“Do you think Ronon and Teyla might want to come?” Rodney suggested. “They’re probably also looking for something to do today.”

“I’ll ask them.”

\---

The four of them emerged from the transporter chamber into a long, softly lit hallway part way up a tower on one of the piers. They looked out a broad picture window at the ocean stretching towards the horizon.

“Why would they have a pool when the city’s in the middle of the water, anyway? Why didn’t they just jump off one of the piers if they wanted to go for a dip?” John griped. The whole concept of a pool in a floating city suddenly seemed redundant to him.

“You know how dangerous it is to swim in the open ocean?” Ronon replied incredulously. “If you don’t drown after swimming too far out or getting a cramp, there are plenty of creatures all too eager to digest you. Remember the whales?”

“Bathing in manmade bodies of water is of symbolic and practical importance in many cultures,” added Teyla. “Almost every society has some beliefs regarding the sea or water in general, and controlling those forces, with creations such as pools and fountains, has almost an innate appeal to many people.”

“And on top of all of that, Atlantis wasn’t always an aquatic city,” put in Rodney. “For one thing, it used to be in Antarctica, remember? Not much outdoor swimming there, unless you’re a penguin. So of course they would need an indoor pool if they wanted to get any swimming done.”

The three who had just spoken all grinned patronizingly at John. “All right, forget I asked,” he muttered.

Rodney led the gang through an ornately decorated door into a large, hexagonal space with floor-to-ceiling windows on two of its walls, through which they could see the ocean and part of the city. “Here we are!” he announced. Before them were several open pits of various sizes and depths. One of them was quite large and long, and seemed to be about six feet deep, while others were shallower and seemed to have seating built into them. Various functional and decorative fixtures lined the sides of the pits, as well as the floors and walls of the room, at various intervals, their purposes not immediately clear. A thick metal stripe wrapped around the outside edge of the floor, diverging from the walls only in the vicinity of the entry door, to which it gave about a meter and a half of clearance. They would have to cross over the band to use the facilities, as it completely encircled everything. It stood out to Rodney as a different type of technology compared to the rest of the devices in the room.

“Uh, where’s the water?” Ronon asked. “This is the pool room, right?”

“I believe that’s where I come in,” John said authoritatively, striding over to a panel beside the door bearing several glass spheres. He’d served enough time on technology-activation duty to recognize any sort of control surface when he saw one. He casually rubbed each of the spheres, and could tell based on the whirring in the walls that he was bringing each of the room’s successive systems online.

First, multiple types of light fixtures came to life, revealing a hexagon of soft mood lighting where the walls met the ceiling, as well as some small hexagonal tile lights in the floor of the room and at the bottoms of the pits. Various lines and patterns of multicolored marble-sized light orbs illuminated themselves at various points along the walls of the pits. A few semicircular areas on the floor, touching the wall, were highlighted by soft spotlights, suggesting some special purpose for those zones. It was a beautifully lit room, perfect for relaxing.

Then, it was time for the water. After what seemed like some sort of brief cleaning cycle, water began flowing into the various pits in the room. Most of the surfaces in the room were golden-colored and accented the water perfectly, as did the colored marble lights, which twinkled when submerged.

“Say what you want about the Ancients, but they sure knew how to design a pool room!” exclaimed John.

“You know very well that a pool room is the least of their achievements,” Rodney replied indignantly. They created teleporters, hyperdrives, the Zero Point Module—”

“I said ‘say what you want,’ Rodney. But you have to admit, the Ancients had a flair for interior design. Now let’s forget all that cutting-edge technology business and do what we came here to do.” With that, he stepped forward, and the others followed him. He reached to take off his shirt, planning to remove his outer layer of clothing leaving him in the swimsuit he wore underneath, but he didn’t have a chance to fully execute that plan.

One minute, he was grasping for his shirt; the next minute, there was nothing there for him to grasp. All of a sudden, he felt the pleasant air temperature of the room much more acutely. His hand came in contact with the bare skin of his abdomen, and his heart dropped when he realized he was suddenly _naked_. Where the hell had his clothes gone?!

He whirled his head around to check his surroundings, only to see the other three just as naked as he was, and Rodney going through the same confused grasping he just had. After a split second, Rodney met John’s gaze and appeared to freak out, trying to cover his body with his arms while his widened eyes darted around wildly at the three other naked bodies around him. Neither John nor Rodney could put their feelings into words right at that moment, but they were both very confused and very nervous at their unexpected predicament.


	2. "Put No Barriers..."

This was a strange situation, but John had led his team through worse. Right now, though, he felt particularly vulnerable, because he had no weapon, radio, or equipment of any type. His scan of the room indicated that the same was true for the others – they had been stripped of everything they came in with. He didn’t have any reason to believe there were hostile individuals in the area, but he didn’t rule out potentially dangerous technology – indeed, it seemed that some had already disarmed them. Was that what this was? A disarming field of some sort?

Rodney had other concerns. “What the hell? Where did our clothes go? Is this some sort of joke?” He was frantically trying to cover his body, adopting a slightly bent-over, compressed position.

“Put no barriers between yourself and where you are,” declared Teyla calmly. Everyone turned to her, perplexed, and followed her gaze downwards to the metal band in the floor which they had just crossed over. They realized she was reading some Ancient text which was inscribed in it.

“I’ve heard that before – Dr. Daniel Jackson, Kheb, the first set of instructions for ascension,” Rodney explained, breathlessly. “I’ve seen that here, too, in the ascension texts – well, only some of them, it seems there were different sects, with different sets of rules—"

“What does it mean, Rodney?” John interrupted impatiently. He still wasn’t convinced they weren’t in danger. Plenty of the technology they’d found, especially things having to do with ascension, had ended up causing them a lot of grief.

“Well, Dr. Jackson interpreted it as taking off one’s shoes, to meditate barefoot, and that seemed to be the right interpretation in that situation. But theoretically, it could be interpreted to mean, well, nudity…”

“So this is some sort of nudist meditation room?” John growled. “I thought you said this was a pool.” He began to let his guard down a bit, but he still had few questions.

“Well, it is a pool, several of them in fact – they just happen to come with a particular philosophy. Or maybe it’s just a convenience feature. No need for locker rooms when this thing takes your clothes off for you,” Rodney said, gesturing at the metal band.

“So you’re saying that this is some sort of transporter?” John grumbled.

“Yes, I knew there was something up with it at first, and then once… _this_ happened, I realized that it looks more like an Ancient transporter system than any sort of water feature—”

“So our clothes and equipment were transported away somewhere. Where?”

“I don’t know,” explained Rodney. “I would need to access some sort of computer, and my tablet got transported away along with everything else! I don’t even have a radio to call for—"

“Then just chill out,” interjected Ronon calmly. “Isn’t that what this room is for? I came here to swim, and that’s what I intend to do.” And with that, he walked forwards to the largest pool and jumped in without hesitation. Rodney gasped as he saw his friend’s naked back, rear, and legs in motion, revealing the advanced musculature beneath.

“What—Ronon?!” Rodney sputtered incredulously. “Don’t you care that you’re… naked?!”

“Nope, because unlike on your planet, my people have never had any weird hang-ups about nudity. In fact, it’s the only way we swim. I can’t imagine trying to wear any sort of pointless garment in the water unless I needed it to keep warm. In fact, I was planning on swimming nude either way – this machine just made it that much easier.”

As Rodney and John stared in disbelief, Teyla cut in. “As was I. Swimming in the nude has always been my preference.” The two men whipped their heads around and really looked at her for the first time since they had been stripped. She, like the others, was completely nude, and like Ronon, she didn’t seem shy about it. John and Rodney had both wondered for years what she looked like under her clothes, and they now stared in disbelief as the answer stood right in front of them.

They had seen parts of her chest before thanks to her low-cut tops, but now they were looking at her small breasts in their entirety, brown nipples topping the soft mounds. Their eyes then dropped to her crotch, which sported a mound of untrimmed pubic hair. She never did see the point in Earth-style shaving, John thought, and while she shaved her armpits to fit in on the base, he noticed she stopped doing so whenever she spent time with her people. It seemed that she never took up shaving her genital region, and he was sort of proud of her for that, though not surprised, as she was never one for following the herd.

She noticed the two men staring and shot John a look as she strolled forward and joined Ronon in the big pool. He seemed to enjoy the view as she approached. Meanwhile, John and Rodney drank in the view of her ass, deliciously curved and muscular like the rest of her body. A few moments after she jumped in the water, she and Ronon turned to look at John and Rodney.

“So are you guys coming in, or what?” Ronon inquired.


	3. Testing the Water

John and Rodney were still reeling from the glimpses they had just gotten of Teyla and Ronon’s naked bodies, and couldn’t respond right away.

“What’s the holdup?” called Ronon. He was standing submerged in the near end of the pool, while Teyla was gently treading water and floating backwards down the lane.

“The water is of a most pleasant temperature. Join us!” Teyla added, smiling as she tilted her head back, letting her hair float on the surface of the water.

John and Rodney turned to look at each other. Both men were covering themselves and seemed embarrassed to be nude.

“Are they serious?” John hissed. “Do they really expect us to go over there butt-naked and act like it isn’t a big deal?”

“They obviously don’t get embarrassed by it,” Rodney stammered in response. “Some people don’t have any problem dropping trou in front of others. Think about the various cultures in Earth history—"

“Oh, so there’s no shame in getting naked with your buddies, huh?” John smirked. “Then why are you cowering like a little boy?”

“Hey! Like I said, different people, different levels of comfort! Besides, are you really surprised that a guy with a body like mine doesn’t want to get naked in front of other people? The real question is, what’s your excuse? I thought a macho military type like you would have lots of experience getting naked around other guys—”

“That’s just it – it was never in mixed company!” John responded, glancing at Teyla. “That was just a bunch of guys, and besides, that was years ago with random airmen back on Earth! I’ve been working with everyone here for long enough that it would be weird if I suddenly showed them my dick!”

“So what are we going to do?” Rodney pleaded. “We have to say something before this gets any worse!”

Ronon’s voice rang out again. “What, are you guys afraid of being naked?” he challenged playfully.

“Their culture does seem to have a strict nudity taboo,” grinned Teyla. “This is likely the first time they have been in a situation like this.”

“Come on, there’s nothing to be afraid of!” called Ronon. “It’s just us!”

“That’s the problem!” Rodney and John said together.

“What, too shy for a little bonding?” Ronon softened his approach. “You’re a couple of brave and smart men, and I wouldn’t think something so trivial would stop you in your tracks like this!”

“You are safe here,” Teyla added reassuringly. “We are your friends, and we would never treat you with disrespect. We hold no negative feelings towards any parts of your bodies.”

Of course, this made John and Rodney think of their junk, which they were covering with their hands. They felt trapped, but they knew they had to make a move soon.

John took the initiative first. After a few final seconds of panicking, he dropped his hands and placed them on his hips. “Alright, I’ll join you. And Ronon, I challenge you to a race! I bet I can beat you.” With that, John stepped carefully forward along the golden floor, heading towards the long pool. He noticed Ronon’s gaze following him, taking in his whole body as he approached. Teyla also looked on, smiling, but John wasn’t sure how much detail she could see given that she was farther away.

John was nervous, but reminded himself that he had felt the same way on the first day of gang showers at boot camp. Back then, he was less confident, and he had been dreading the communal nudity he knew was coming. It taken a lot of nerve for him to slip off his underwear, but once he entered the shower room, he realized that almost everyone else was just as nervous as he was. He had picked a shower head in a fairly empty area, but the spots to his left and right were soon taken, and he tried hard not to look at the other men’s bodies as he finished washing himself. Oddly enough, when it was time to put clothes on again, he wasn’t as desperate to do so as he had expected. From that moment on, he was no longer afraid of stripping and showering with the guys, and he realized that there was no danger in letting his eyes wander. He saw all sorts of bodies, as well as all sorts of dicks, and he realized that no one’s body was perfect, nor was anyone’s body completely reprehensible.

John reached the edge of the pool, and without further ado, he jumped in, making a big splash. He realized that for the past thirty seconds or so, all eyes in the room had been on him, including Rodney’s.

Rodney was even more nervous than before, now that he was the only one who wasn’t in the water and the only one still ashamedly hiding his body. Unlike John, he didn’t have as much experience with communal nudity. When he went swimming, he typically showered in his swimsuit and hurriedly changed in an empty part of the locker room afterwards. John’s decision to abandon him had shifted the dynamic of the room, and Rodney was acutely aware that he was in a prime position to be made fun of, an awareness he had developed from years of ridicule. No matter what he tried or what he contributed, he was never able to truly fit in with the people around him. There was something about him that people always stigmatized, and as smart as he was, he was never able to fix that.

So what were his options? He couldn’t stand there much longer. He could either run away and try to find his clothes, or he could join the others. He thought for a moment. Logically, they were unlikely to make fun of him for joining them in the water, since they were all swimming naked too. He hoped that Teyla was telling the truth when she said that she would not judge his body, since he was by far in the worst shape of any of them.

If he got in the water, what would he do then? Race John and Ronon? Rodney didn’t really like swimming laps, he preferred to sit and soak. His attention turned to the other, smaller pools in the room. With their built-in seating they looked rather like hot tubs. What if he went into one of those? He might feel more at ease if he wasn't too close to the others.

He looked back over at the three of them staring at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and made a move, since he felt his time had run out.

“Fine, I’m getting in one of those pools over there,” he said, pointing. The others looked in that direction. Rodney realized that this was the perfect distraction. He gathered his courage and began walking quickly but nervously towards that area, still not revealing his junk. He was halfway there before the others looked back at him; he proceeded to quickly close the distance and gingerly step into one of the pools, which did indeed have warm water inside. The pool was a hexagonal shape and seemed to have about six seats in it. As quickly as he could, he brought his body down below the waterline and sat down in one of the seats.

“Suit yourself,” John replied, then turned to Ronon. “Alright, time for you to lose. We’ll race to the end and back as a warmup, then we’ll try something a little longer.”

“You’re on,” said Ronon, and the two men got into position and began swimming rapidly down the length of the pool, splashing Teyla as they passed.

Rodney could finally take a deep breath. He wasn’t completely comfortable in this strange situation yet, but at least he had successfully made a move to fit in, and deflected the others’ attention. He could finally remove his hands from his groin, letting his penis and balls float freely in the warm water. He felt confident that none of the others could see into the pool. He briefly closed his eyes, and was just about to lean back a little further when he though he heard some movement in the big pool, besides John and Ronon’s splashing.

He opened his eyes to see Teyla place her arms along the edge of the big pool and hoist herself upwards. She was facing Rodney – indeed, she was even making eye contact with him – and he saw her bare chest pop into view, her small breasts bouncing as she thrust herself upwards. Her nipples were fairly hard, probably from being in the water. Rodney was amazed at the sight, since this was only his second brief glance at her nude body.

Before he could think any harder about her breasts, she brought her knees up over the edge of the pool, her entire dripping body now sitting on the pool deck. If anyone was directly behind her, they would have gotten a good look at her ass and pussy, but John and Ronon were at the other end of the pool. She put her right leg in front of her as she began to stand up, flashing Rodney a wet tangle of pubic hair and a brief glimpse of her slit beneath. She put her other leg out and gracefully stood up straight, treating Rodney to a full frontal view of her body.

He realized she was probably still watching his eyes, so he quickly brought them up to meet hers. She was smiling at him, apparently unperturbed by his staring. She then began to walk directly towards him. He could barely keep up switching the direction of his gaze between her bouncing breasts, her dripping crotch, and her eyes, and in just a few seconds, she was at the edge of his pool. He looked down and saw that his cock, now warmer and excited by Teyla’s body, had begun to grow. He brought his legs together and leaned forwards, obscuring but not completely covering his crotch.

When he looked back up, he saw that Teyla had dipped her legs into the warm water and was lowering in her body, sending ripples towards Rodney. She sat down across from him, her nipples just below the waterline. He could see her entire naked body refracted through the clear water. He looked back up at her eyes.

“Hello, Rodney,” she said.


End file.
